Talk:Electric Kamehameha
super kamehameha why does the alternate names section claim another name for this is super kamehameha. Aren't they completely different? :Super Kamehameha comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. I don't know from where comes the name "Ultimate Kamehameha" but it is named Electric Kamehameha in Buu's Fury. Jeangabin666 09:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I beaten that game like 3-5 times and there is no ressemblence to this and the Electric Kamehameha. Sure, Gohan used an Electric Kamehameha as a playable kamehameha yet in the cutscene where Gohan attempted to destroy Majin Buu's egg with a match larger and golden Kamehameha(While the Electric one was blue) which perhaps was a Super Kamehameha. I'm pretty sure the Electric Kamehameha was just a attack that was just made up to make Gohan unique within the game. Trunks has an attack called Flame Kamehameha within the same game, but I doubt thats based off anything canon(Other than than his Future self's burning attack or Vegeta's flame thing he used on Goku). BHM1250 09:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::You have to power up the technique at its final level for it to become yellow. 11:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Erm, so was Goku's and Goten's Kamehamehas. BHM1250 01:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Flashing? What happened to "Flashing Kamehameha"? 21:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :"Flashing Kamehameha" is fan name. 22:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Okay lol. Just out curiosity, where did this name come from? 22:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :See the video game section. 00:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :I see. Thanks. 14:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Source were is your proof its a electric kamehameha? in both japanese and manga he dosent say a word for it and im Manga it is not coloured, further more "ANIMES" have been known to get colouring of things wrong and names wrong, for example its possible they accidently coloured the kamehameha yellow instead of irs orignal blue. like how the colour of turtle uniform in dbz Kai is the orginal colour that was ment to be in DRAGONBALL not red, further proof that past errors have been corrected, also the fact that krillain split beam (he uses on saibermen) was charged like a kamehamha and yet he didint say incantation for it yet it to was coloured yellow, still brings debates that it should be blue and called a splitting kamehamea. :Stated in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury that this technique is an Electric Kamehameha. 11:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :So? flaming kamehameha is only used in that game for trunks and not offical canon in the manga or anime, ? same with how half bloody movies dont fit the time line and thus not concerderd canon becouse of it, unless Akari toriyama the creator says thats what the technique that is what it is so you word is invalid. :Everything official is canon. 07:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Kamehameha I didn't really want to post this here, but in the talk page for the Ultimate Kamehameha. But the talk page for the Ultimate Kamehameha redirects me to this one(weird) so its here that I will ask Anyway. I would like to know what's the base for pages on variations ? I never know what's the difference when an attack should be put under "Alternate Names" when a character calls it with another name or create a new page for this character's expecific version. As a example, I would like to point this: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Multiple_Kamehameha http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Kamehameha The Ultimate Kamehameha and Goku's & Trunk's Multiple Kamehameha are the same thing (kamehameha's fired from both sides), yet the Ultimate gets a page of its own while the GT version is labeled as a "similar technique". That means GT's version is not considered a Ultimate Kamehameha (Goku and Trunks aren't in the list of users), even though there's nothing different between it and the game's version (aside from the characters). As I understand, that is because Ultimate Kameha is the name given to the attack of a expecific character (in this case, Goku & Gohan), while "Multiple Kamehameha" is how its called in general, right ? so even though another character does the same thing, its not considered the same because Ultimate Kamehameha is how Goku & Gohan's version should be called. BUT http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Afterimage_Technique In this page it says that members of the Chin-Star School use a version of the Afterimage Technique called Phantom-Star, while Dabura uses one named Afterimage Sorcery. There's no difference between them, but shouldn't each one get their separate articles ? Each characters has its own name for the technique, as such, its "own version". Instead, Phantom-Star and Afterimage Sorcery are redirects to the "Afterimage Technique". This is a different case from when the SAME character gets different attack names for the same technique (Ex: Guldo Special also being called Tree Lift), as I'm talking about different characters, each one with his own attack name for the same technique. So, I would like to know: How is it decided when to create a page or when to just consider it a alternate name ? 21:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Why so late to use it? Why didn't Gohan use this technique against Dabura? The demon king would've been finished, Piccolo and Krillin would be freed, and Majin Buu would not be revived. Why the delay then?Undominanthybrid (talk) 11:25, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ordinary Kamehameha In the manga and anime, in the end, it's just an energy blast in super saiyan mode, right? and in the English dub, an ordinary super sayain Kamehameha? So it's only in the games that it's special, right?Deathmailrock 07:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC)